Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones, among various other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), and flash memory, among others.
Various types of memory can be used in memory systems. The various types of memory can be used in various combinations to provide memory for a host. For example, flash memory can be included in a memory system. Flash memory can be part of a memory system as internal memory or as removable memory that can be coupled to the memory system through an interface, such as a USB connection, for example.
A memory system can include a host, such as a computer, and an external memory device having a direct connection to the host. During operation of the memory system, the external memory device can receive information from the host and/or send information to the host. The amount of power used by an external memory device during operation of the memory system can depend on the communication rate of the device, e.g., the speed at which the device receives information from the host and/or sends information to the host. For example, a device with a high communication rate may use more power than a device with a low communication rate.